Gimme Danger
by rock'n'rollinbitch
Summary: A short one-shot about the REAL Brian and Curt. Based on the scene near the end of the movie where Brian comes disguised to Curt's show. David and Iggy have an encounter in the Stooges' tour bus. SLASH David Bowie/Iggy Pop


_"There's nothing in my dreams, just some ugly memories, kiss me like the ocean breeze," _Iggy Pop snarled into the microphone. His bare chest was covered in a thin sheen of sweat, his shaggy bleached-blond fringe plastered to his forehead. The crowd was flipping out, jumping up and down and head-banging. This band _totally _rocked.

At the back of the club, a tall, slim figure hovered by the door, smoking a cigarette. An elegant black hat covered the red hair, disguising the man somewhat, but it was hardly necessary; this was America, and David Bowie had yet to reach superstardom here. His own music definitely appealed to a wider audience than that of the Stooges, but he had a strange fascination with Iggy, the charismatic punk who had inspired him so much.

_"If you will be my lover, I will shiver and sing, but if you can be my master, I will do anything." _Out of nowhere, Iggy seemed to be singing directly to David, deep blue eyes burning across the room with something rough and primal. David felt heat creep through his body as he held Iggy's gaze. He crushed his spent cigarette under his heel and lit another, never taking his eyes off the pint-sized rocker.

The song neared its climax, and Iggy sunk to his knees on the stage, a hundred eager hands reaching out for him, trying to pull him into the crowd. _"Can you feel it, David can you feel it," _he screamed.

As the band played the final chord, he jumped to his feet and threw himself offstage, to be raised up by the cheering fans. David smiled and tipped his hat slightly, at which point a grubby-looking teen in the crowd pointed at him and yelled, "Hey guys, it's David fucking Bowie!"

A couple of enthusiastic girls grabbed David by the shoulders and pulled him into the throng. The glam rocker looked helplessly at Iggy, who flashed him a wicked grin, jumped down from the shoulders of a fan and swaggered up to him.

"Hey, Stardust, if you wanted to see the show, you should've bought a fuckin' ticket," he drawled in that sexy, trailer-trash voice.

"Not that you minded my presence, Jim," David said, lowering his eyelashes seductively. "You _know _me."

Iggy plucked David's fag from his mouth and took a deep puff. The very air between them seemed to crackle with electricity. Then Iggy stood on tiptoes and kissed David, effectively closing the distance between them.

It wasn't the perfect, romantic moment David had anticipated. For a start, Iggy was so short that David had to stoop awkwardly to kiss him, not to mention the fact that Iggy was drenched in sweat and that they were surrounded by rowdy, stoned teenagers who were currently going schizo. On the other hand, Iggy's lips were warm, and the way he smelled reminded David of wild nights spent with the American singer.

Shouts and exclaims went up across the hall. Fans ran into the embracing couple from both sides, screaming; a few people even cheered and wolf-whistled. Iggy had to yell over all the racket: "Tour bus, _now._"

They managed to hustle their way through the blur of bodies, into the cool night air outside the venue. The kids were way too doped-up and paranoid to follow them out here. The Stooges' battered tour bus beckoned. "Wait outside a second," Iggy said softly. "I'll make sure we'll be alone."

"OK. Don't be long."

David lit another fag and listened to the sounds of Iggy moving things about inside. The bus was rocking slightly, which did not bode well for the secrecy of what was probably going to occupy the rest of their night together. He smirked slightly at the thought.

"Ready!" came Iggy's slightly muffled voice.

David climbed inside, pulled off his glittery platform shoes, and looked around.

At the back of the interior was a deliciously inviting-looking pile of blankets and pillows, topped with an even more deliciously inviting-looking Iggy, his blond hair rough and wild as if he'd been fucked hard several times already, his lean muscles standing out under his sweat-soaked skin.

"You look so hot tonight." Iggy beat David to the mark, his voice a deep purr as he devoured David's graceful body with his eyes. "That makeup makes me wanna fuck you so bad."

"I could say the same for you," David said, kneeling beside Iggy and wiping a streak of ruined eyeliner from the shorter man's cheek with his thumb.

"'s'all messed up now," Iggy mumbled, kissing David's neck.

"Doesn't matter. You're still sexy."

"Lie down," Iggy whispered.

He did so, peeling off his tight long-sleeved black t-shirt as he lowered himself onto the blankets. He looked beautiful, his hot red hair slightly shaggier than usual, his eyelids shimmery with glitter. He gazed up at Iggy with complete trust as well as excited anticipation.

Iggy used one arm to pin both of David's hands above his head and kissed his mouth with frantic enthusiasm. The sudden change in pace caused David to moan softly into Iggy's mouth and arch his back so that his crotch brushed against the other man's, setting all of Iggy's senses on fire. He began to thrust slowly against David, using his free hand to brush over those small, stiff nipples, caressing them with his thumb.

"Your hands are cold," David managed to utter, his eyelids fluttering at the touch.

Iggy grinned down at him, looking devilish. "Well, I guess we'll just have to warm 'em up."

He kissed David again, and ran his hands down his torso, hooking his fingers in the waistband of his jeans, working them until they were halfway down his thighs. Freed, David's hands crept to Iggy's ass, tugging at the back of the leather trousers until they slid down and Iggy's considerable length sprung free.

"No underwear?" David asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Don't fuckin' complain! It's less work for you to do!" Iggy managed to gasp.

"I wasn't complaining." David pulled Iggy back on top of him and kissed him, kicking off his own jeans and underwear.

"Fuck you," Iggy groaned into David's mouth.

"Yeah, fuck me," David whispered back.

"I missed you," Iggy told him, pulling a bottle of lube out from under the blankets as if by magic. "I was worried you didn't want to see me anymore."

"Don't be daft. Of course I wanted to." David kissed the tip of his nose. "Now, are we going to get on with this or what?"

Iggy coated his fingers liberally and moved his hand between David's slim thighs, teasing his entrance. "Do you love me, David?"

"Jim, I – oh!" he gasped as Iggy slipped a finger inside.

"Well?" Iggy said softly, pushing another finger in to join the first and scissoring them. David's eyes widened and his back arched involuntarily. Then he whined, trying to fuck himself on Iggy's fingers. Iggy smiled and complied, thrusting his fingers slowly in and out. "Do you love me?" he repeated, his voice a low purr.

"Y-yes! Oh, Jim!" Sharp, glitter-painted nails raked down Iggy's naked back. "Fuck me so hard...Jim... make me yours..."

Iggy would have struggled to wait much longer. He slicked his cock with lubricant and pushed slowly into David, stroking his fiery red hair to reassure him as he whimpered with inevitable discomfort at the intrusion.

"I love you, too," Iggy whispered, rolling his hips gently and causing David's head to tilt back as waves of pleasure shook him, a soft moan escaping his lips. The initial pain seemed to be forgotten, and Iggy began to set the pace, thrusting faster and deeper, David's arms coming up to wrap around his neck. "UH! Jim! Oh, just like that!"

"You like that? You'll get it like that every night... if you come and live with me after the tour..." Iggy was struggling to keep his thoughts together, but if this wasn't the perfect moment to ask then he didn't know what was.

David's eyes widened. "What do you m-mean?"

Iggy tugged at David's earlobe with his teeth, murmuring, "Let's move to Berlin, baby. No one will recognise us there. We can make music all day... and fuck all night if that's what you want..." He thrust harder to illustrate his point, making David groan and cling to him.

"Yeah... we'll move to Berlin... oh God, Jim, I'm gonna..."

Iggy reached between them and took David's cock in his hand, stroking it in time with his thrusts, feeling his own climax building. "_Fuck, _David..." He leaned down to kiss David's neck, fucking him harder and faster than ever. "So... mmph... so fuckin' good..."

"Ohhh, Jim! I'm..." His words disintegrated into an incomprehensible sob that made Iggy throw his head back in a moan of ecstasy as they came in unison.

Iggy collapsed on top of David, spent, before kissing his nose and rolling to the side to wrap his arms around his lover's pale body.

"The Master of Danger likes to cuddle?" said David, raising a teasing eyebrow. He already knew Iggy liked to cuddle.

Iggy pressed a kiss to David's shoulder. "You're my master now, panther princess."

They lay together for a while, face to face, bodies glittering with sweat.

"Why Berlin?" David said eventually.

Iggy had to laugh. "No idea; just occurred to me in the heat of the moment. But you wanna do it, right?" His face was hopeful.

In answer, David kissed him. "Berlin: Europe's cultural capital. It's gonna be all uphill from here, Jim. I can just feel it."


End file.
